Once In a Blue Moon
by iloveanime12
Summary: Magnolia High is known for scouting out individuals on talents that often go unknown. One of the many students happened to be Lucy Heartfilia who is now known as the schools geek. What happens when she meets the school jock Natsu Dragneel? But what if they don't meet as friends but as enemies? Will they ever be able to be friends? Or something more?
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas and New Year! Please enjoy!**

* * *

*Once In a Blue Moon

Chapter 1

Long, long ago in a land far, far way there lived a princess- Okay scratch that. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and this is not a fairy tale. I live in a town called Magnolia and I am just your average seventeen year old girl who goes to the prison called high school and has to deal with creatures called people every day. But hey! That's life so you have to learn to like it sometime right?

I haven't lived here long but I have noticed that Magnolia high is not like regular schools. It is a school for the highly gifted like if you can paint amazing portraits or dance or even cook! You get sent here to this boarding school.

You see my situation is like this: I was born into a family that was rich so of course I had high expectations of me and whatnot. One day I decided to play my all of the instruments I knew how to play in front of my parents and got sent here- which is how I am in my current situation….

"So you think you better than me just because you have money?" Lisanna asked leaning into my face and might I add allowing some of juices and food to land on my face.

Name: Lisanna Strauss

Age: 17

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

Description: She is a few months younger than I am and she is a snot nose brat. Her talent is to dance. She and this guy named 'Natsu-kun' that she keeps talking about are apparently a 'thing'.

"Lisanna I don't think it is necessary-" Levy started only to be cut off by yours truly.

"I never said that Lisanna but since you made that assumption I guess you are right." I shot back at her with a smirk at her shocked face.

Levy McGarden

Age: 17

Hair: Ocean Blue

Eyes: Hazel

Description: My best friend as well as Magnolia High's Secretary of Student Council. Her talent is photographic memory and she can remember anything and everything (never get on her bad side).

"Well-"

"Look Lisanna this is my first day and I don't to be late for first period okay?" I said walking away from her as she gasped putting her perfectly $150 manicured hand hovering in front of her mouth like most prissy girls do.

Even though I could be beautiful I choose not to. I hide my body in baggy clothes and my eyes behind glasses. This has to do with many previous events such as kidnapping occurring …. Also since this is my first day of school here I hope I am not getting on the wrong foot….. oh what am I talking about I have been in the school for twenty minutes and already I have gotten in a fight with a girl who appears to be the most popular girl in the whole 800,000 people that go to Magnolia High.

Because it is my first day of course I have to go to the office and get my stupid schedule. Levy would have walked with me but the bell being about to ring, and her being secretary, she had to set a good example.

As I am walking in the direction Levy pointed me in, I hear voices behind me. After hearing their conversation on which type of girl was best I simply rolled my eyes and continued until I reached the head office.

To my surprise the guys followed me in but quickly turned to what looked to be the principle's door with a paper. Shrugging I looked at the lady at the desk who was currently typing on her computer.

"Excuse me Miss but I am the new student here and I need my schedule please." I said as sweet as I could as the old lady looked at me with her hand tilted and her mouth hanging towards the right side of her face.

"Name?" She said finally moving and getting ready to type my name into the computer.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

She typed my name and printed a piece of paper, handing me it, and quickly shooing me out the office. Well she obviously doesn't like people….

I looked at the sheet and saw the name 'Macao' with math written beside it. Great just great. First thing I have to do when I get to school is math….

I finally found the door after what felt like hours and knocked receiving a faint 'come in' from inside. I slowly opened the door to find a bunch of rambunctious girls and boys that most likely thought they owned the world because they were scouted out for their 'talent'.

"Ahh yes. Students this is Lucy Heartfilia. She will be starting here at Magnolia High as of today. Introduce yourself Lucy." What I am assuming is Macao commanded me.

"Hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet 'cha." I said with a slight smile as I walked to an open seat not caring about where the teacher was going to assign me to sit.

I heard many mummers such as 'ooh she is a feisty one' or 'Dude she may look like a geek but I am sure once she took her glasses off she would look hot'

To be honest I am way too tired to care. Summer put it's toll on me and the move here just wore me out. Not to mention my encounter with Lisanna today and her being in my class right now.

As I sat down I saw her smirk at me. Suddenly the door opened and a guy with peculiar pink hair ran in earning a scolding from the teacher. With a flip of his hand, he turned around and started walking in my/ Lisanna's direction. Suddenly his gaze fell upon me.

"Excuse me geek but why are you in my seat?" He asked me.

"Excuse me Pinky but who do you think you are?" I shot back at him.

"Ooooooohhhh." The class recited

He looked at me shocked and I smirked. I always was one for comebacks.

"This is my seat."

"Well I don't see a name." Yet again there was a reaction.

"Natsu you were late so you can find another seat." The teacher instructed earning a groan from Pinky.

"You will regret it." He said walking away

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Finally lunch time. After about three or four classes, I have finally found out that a majority of my homeroom is in most of my classes meaning I have every class but creative writing with Levy because she has art. That also means I have every single class with Lisanna.

We walked through the massive halls of the school on the way to lunch room only to be stopped by four girls with Lisanna in the middle. All I could do was groan. This girl cannot take a hint.

"What do you want Lisanna?"

"I want you to treat my boyfriend with respect?"

"Who are you even talking about?"

"In first period you started to bad talk my Natsu-kun. Learn your place geek." She said as she went to turn around and walk off.

"And if I don't?" She turned around shocked as if I had shot her. She quickly recovered though as a smirk crossed over her 'perfectly' lip glossed lips.

"You will regret it." She then turned around and her minions did as well leaving me and Levy alone. When it was silent again we busted out laughing. That was how we were.

We would both put up facades like we cared until we were alone together. Only then would we be ourselves.

After our little laughing episode we walked into the cafeteria to try and find something edible. Hopefully since most of the kids that went here had rich Mommies and Daddies the school would have enough money to serve the kids a decent meal.

As I walked through the many rows of tables and chairs I once again saw the pink headed jerk at the table with the jocks. What I noticed more was that he was smirking. For a second I started to worry only to brush it off.

Levy and I walked through the long table lined with different foods. They looked really good but in the end I got a salad and a Gatorade to play it safe.

Soon we found a seat and started to pick at our lunch carrying a light conversation as we ate with some laughs as usual. Suddenly a girl that I have obviously not met before came up to us.

"Hi my name is Evergreen. Is it okay if I sit here?" She asked. Well in my opinion she looked okay enough. I think that we could actually be friends-

"Look I am going to go ahead and apologize in advance for this. Please don't be mad because I actually want to be friends with you guys." She said as she looked down to her plate. Suddenly she grabbed her can of coke and started to shake it. Eyes widening I tried to shield myself but it was too late. All I could feel were sticky drops stick to my skin as I slowly opened my eyes to find pinky and Lisanna along with some of their friends beside them.

"Don't mess with me again or it will be worse." Natsu said with a laugh as he and Lisanna turned and walked off. The girl named Evergreen then looked at Levy and me and mouthed what looked to be 'I am sorry'.

"Come on Lucy lets get you back to our dorm so you can take a shower and change clothes."

This was defiantly not a very good first day of school.

**Thanks for reading my story! Please continue reading and following up! I wont ask you to reveiw but it is always nice cx **

**Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	2. Chapter 2

*Once In A Blue Moon

Chapter 2

Together Levy and I walked to what happens to be the dorm we share.

"So Levy how exactly did you manage to score us being roommates?"

"Being secretary really helps out it situations like these." She responded with a slight giggle. After that I got a quick shower so my hair would be dry before lunch break was over.

_Time Skip!_

Finally! I can leave the prison and be released to the outside world! Okay not really considering that this is a boarding school, but classes are over and that's all that matters. Now all I have to do is find out how I can somewhat avoid the mountain of homework that is due tomorrow….

"Hey Lucy there were some boys that took an interest in you earlier when the episode between you and Natsu was happening, and they invited me and you to a pool party. Are you going to go?" Levy asked as she jumped belly first on _my _bed.

"Levy if anyone should know it is you. I CAN'T SWIM. You always drag me into these situations and this time I am not falling for it this time." I responded stubbornly. No matter how bad I wanted to attend it to try and make friends, I can't let her get the satisfaction of winning.

"Lucy we both know that you want to go but won't admit it." She retorted with a smirk.

"Hmph. You mind reader…." I said looking away.

"I'm not a mind reader I just know you better than anyone else. But on another note, are you going?" She said rolling from her belly to her back to look at me upside down.

"Fine but only because you begged me until I got tired of hearing your voice." I said walking towards the door.

"Yeah sure." She muttered before closing and locking the door so we could go get a snack from a snack machine of some sort on campus.

As we walked around on our mission for snacks we saw a bunch of girls who waved Levy over causing her to smile.

"Come on Lucy. I would like you to meet some of my friends." Levy said as she grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to meet her friends. What if I didn't want to meet them? What would she do then? Not saying that I don't want to or anything but….

"Okay Lucy these are my friends Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Bisca."

"Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet the new student causing a bunch of commotion in my school."

"Konbawa Lucy-san."

"Howdy!"

"It's nice to meet you guys! I hope we can be friends as well." I said with happiness. I like these girls. They were nothing like Lisanna thank god.

"Oh yeah Lucy let me tell you a little about them…"

Name: Mira Strauss

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Blue

Description: She appears nice and cheerful but from what Levy just whispered into my ear she can be a demon. Mental note on that. Her talent is cooking. Also she appears to be Lisanna's older sister. Why does fate always have to go and use my words against me? They also hair a brother that is a few months older than Lisanna and is in my grade as well named Elfman (Strange?)

Then there's…..

Name: Erza Scarlet

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Scarlet (haha)

Eyes: Brown

Description: Very strict and by very strict I mean VERY strict. But on the bright side I am sure she is sweet but acts tough like I do. It turns out she is the student council president. She was scouted for her control of any weapon she pleased. Another note for you (And I): Don't get on her bad side.

There is also….

Name: Juvia Lockser

Age: 17

Status: junior

Hair: Blue

Eyes: Dark Blue

Description: She seems very possessive over some person named 'Gray-sama' but other than that she seems like a kind person. Her talent is art. She can draw and/or sculpt anything. Definitely another to add to my list to keep on good terms with. Even though she seems sweet I'm sure she is like Levy when she gets angry.

Finally there is….

Name: Bisca Connell

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Green

Eyes: Violet

Description: Is beautiful but has a heavy country accent. Her talent is accuracy. Especially with guns. She is already married as well to Alzack Connell who has the same talent as her! She is so lucky! Very sweet and I hope we can be best friends in the future. It turns out she was actually in running against Levy for secretary but lost by five votes.

"Well it was nice to see you guys but Lu-chan and I are on a mission for snacks." Levy explained as she grabbed my arm and dragged me away. Dang she has a grip.

We walked around a bit looking for a snack machine eventually just giving up and looking in the cafeteria.

"I can't believe there isn't a single snack machine on this entire campus!" Levy exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah but at least I got to meet some new people." I said trying to lighten up Levy's aura a bit. Didn't really work but she seemed somewhat pleased and that's all that matters at the moment. I don't like to see her tiny fists flying at random objects and I can assure you that you won't either.

"So do you have a bathing suit for when we go to the party this weekend?" She asked taking a bit of one of her pretzels.

"No. I didn't think I would need a bathing suit for boarding school."

"Well since tomorrow is Friday why don't we get permission to go off campus and go shopping together?" I know that innocent look on her face. I know what she is planning. She wants to take me shopping so she can throw a bunch of bikinis on me and make me try them on like I am one of her dolls. I shall not fall for this.

"Come on Lucy. PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE~ PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE~ PLEEEEEEEEEASE~ PLEEEE-"

"Okay just please shut up and get out of my lap and face."

"YES!"

"You are too excited. No. Don't tell me-" Before I could even finish my sentence I could see Levy's evil smirk appear on her face. As I suspected. I am going to be her doll.

_Time Skip #2!_

It is finally the weekend but it is time to go shopping. Yay (Hint: Sarcasm)! Might as well get it over though.

Since Magnolia High is such a famous school it is in the capitol. Meaning there are many shopping centers. Meaning Levy and had to walk. _Walk. _

We _walked _down the many streets lined with shops from cafes to supermarkets until we came upon a cute little shop called 'The Second Fling'. When we walked in a song was playing on the intercom that I recognized. It was _Gingham Check_ by: AKB48. As Levy started pulling me along in the racks to find bathing suits my size I started to sing along.

_GINGAMU CHEKKU__  
__kimi ga kiteru__  
__hansode SHATSU__  
__MANISSHU da ne__  
__itoshikute setsunakute__  
__kokoro wa koushigara da yo__  
__GINGAMU CHEKKU__  
__koi no moyou__  
__BURUU HOWAITO BURUU__  
__docchi darou?__  
__kimochi wo tsutaeru ka__  
__boku no mayoi wa__  
__GINGAMU CHEKKU_

I sang along with the chorus until Levy shoved me into a dressing room with somewhere between 15 and 30 bathing suits.

"Try them on and show me when you're finished." She called from outside the stall. I sighed and groaned. Might as well get it over with…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After YEARS of trying on swim suits we narrowed it down to two that I was going to by. One was a deep blue that had golden trim with stars on it and the other was white with cherry blossoms on it. They, of course, were bikinis thanks to Levy's constant nagging.

Now the only thing to do is to wait until tomorrow evening when the party starts. I for some reason have a bad feeling about this. But somehow… it feels good?

**I'm sorry for taking so long on this crappy chapter but I couldn't think of what to write :/ anyway thank you to those who reviewed followed and favorited! You have no idea how much I valued reading and responding to your reviews! Thank You for reading! Please watch for updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

*Once In a Blue Moon

Chapter 3

And thus! The day of the party has come….

"Lucy. Lucy! LUC-"

"WHAT! IT IS SATURDAY MEANING IT IS MY DAY TO SLEEP IN! WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO WAKE ME UP?!" I yelled as I looked at the clock to find it 8:15. Well now I have to get up because there is no way I will be able to go back to sleep now…

"I need your help. I can't find my pen." At that statement a huge tick mark appeared on my face.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR THAT?!"

"C-calm down Lucy. There is no r-reason to get worked- AHHHHHHHHH!

_Later_

"Mphf. Mphf!"

"Now do we understand why we don't wake Lucy up early on Saturdays?" Levy nodded her head vigorously.

"Good." I said with a smile as I took the duct tape off of her mouth and untied her hands and feet from the chair she was sitting in.

"Well now that we are both fully awake let me get a shower and we will go get breakfast." I said as I took my clothes and went in the bathroom.

_A few minutes later_

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a pair of loose pants, black vans, and loose Linkin Park t-shirt.

"Ready?" Levy asked as she got off the little sofa we had in our two room dorm.

"Yeah let's go." I said grabbing my glasses and keys before locking the door.

As we walked down the various halls to the cafeteria all we hear are whispers about the pool party later today. I mean sure I am excited about the party today to but seriously? Why is everyone getting so… so… wound up?

"Hey Levy who is even hosting the party?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of tongs and found a decent looking pancake off of the pan.

"Oh well that's Sting. He's really popular so we should be glad that we got invited since I am not well known and you are new and all."

"Sting…. I feel like I have heard that name somewhere…" I said as I started racking my brain to try and remember where I heard that name. I mean it can't be but so hard I can't know but so many Stings.

"Don't overthink it Lu-chan. I am sure he is just trying to do something to help the new girl get noticed." Levy said with a smile as we went and found a table. Hopefully Natsu or Lisanna wouldn't show up today.

"Ummm…" I looked up from my plate to find the coke girl.

"Oh…umm. Hi?" I said not really knowing what she was doing here or how to act/ respond to her.

"I would like to apologize for yesterday. Lisanna threatened to tell her brother about my crush on him and that is honestly them worst thing that could happen to me right now.

As I studied her closely I could see that she does basically the same thing I do.

Name: Evergreen (No last name?)

Age: 18

Status: Senior

Hair: Golden brown

Eyes: Dark brown

Description: She is pretty much just like me. She is very beautiful with long brown hair and big brown eyes and a curvaceous body but hides under baggy clothes and glasses. Her talent is balance. She apparently was scouted at a gymnastics meet and the school gave her a scholarship. Her eyes though if you make her even the tiniest bit angry look as though she could turn you to stone. Gosh. Yet another to add to my list….

"That's okay. I have already forgiven you. I could tell that you meant you were really sorry so why should I hold a grudge?" I asked. I then took out my phone and found it to be almost 1 o'clock. Had we been here that long? Gosh. Anyway the party starts at 2 so maybe we should get going.

"Did you get invited to Sting's party?"

"Yes and no. I got invited to help pass out drinks and stuff while wearing my bathing suit." She explained with a sad smile.

"Well that sucks. Still I can help if you want. It's not like I can swim anyway so…." I said trailing off.

"Don't worry about it Lucy-chan. I can do this by myself. After all, I am always the server at parties so this one won't be any different.

"Well when it seems to be too hard I will offer my hand okay?" I asked.

"Okay." She said with a smile.

"Come on Levy lets go get ready for the party." I said standing with my tray in hand getting ready to throw my trash away. Well now that I know her talent it makes sense that she is chosen as server. It is hard serving a bunch of teenagers at one time without falling.

Levy and I walked back to the dorms and I unlocked the door. Just as soon as I did thought Levy pushed me out of her way and went running to the bag in her closet that contained her bathing suit.

"I am so EXCITED!" She screamed as she started to strip right in front of me.

"You know Levy you could at least go in the bathroom and change." I said as I too went to get my bathing suit. That is when I remembered that Levy couldn't decide so I got two. Which one?

"Levy which one should I wear?" I asked holding up both items.

"Hmmmm I thing the star one because it makes you look sexshy." She said holding back a giggle.

"Do you really think this is the one I should wear?"

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Do you really think this is the right one."

"Yes Lu-chan."

"Are you pos-"

"YES! Now get your indecisive butt in the bathroom and change so we can hurry up and get there!" Levy yelled.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." I said grabbing the bathing suit and walking to the doorway. Just then I got an idea. A mischievous smile found its way on my face.

"Are you sure this is the right one?"

"YES!"

After that I giggled and shut the door.

_A few moments later_

I walked out of the bathroom in my bathing suit and walked to my closet to find something to wear over it.

As I opened my door I went through racks of clothes trying to find a certain shirt.

"Aha. Gott'cha." I said grabbing the shirt and quickly putting it on along with some beige short shorts and white flip-flops.

The shirt was pink with the writing _fall in love _on the front and hung off of my left shoulder.

"Ready?" I asked looking at Levy's cute and somewhat frilly yellow bikini with a white sundress over it.

"Ready." She said following me to the door. As I went to close the door I grabbed my glasses and keys and went to shut the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" Levy asked me with a hand on her hip.

"Grabbing my glasses. Why?"

"Oh no. No no no no. You are not wearing those to the party."

"What?! Why not?"

"Because for once you are going to look 'pretty'."

"B-b-b-but Levy! I feel naked without them!"

"Too bad." She said grabbing my arm and shutting the already locked door shut.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried dramatically as she dragged me down the hall.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It turns out the school gave permission to everyone to leave campus today thanks to Sting's party. As I drove down the road in my pink Lamborghini Mama bought me for my birthday, I saw a HUGE mansion (Almost the size of ours back home) and heard music blaring. When I looked at the clock I saw that is was five minutes til 3 o'clock.

"Thanks a lot Luc. Now we are late."

"No we are fashionably late. There's a difference you know." I said with a wink as I pulled into the driveway filled with way too many cars.

We got out and walked into the gate that lead to the pool. As I walked in many eyes were on me and of course people were murmuring and talking.

'Hey who is she?' and 'Isn't she that geek new girl from school?'

Yep I knew this would happen. This is why I begged Levy to give me my glasses back. Which as you know now did not happen.

"Umm hi?" I said nervous under the gaze of so many people.

"Kawaii!" I heard most of the guys scream.

And here comes that good and bad feeling again…

Natsu's POV

I was sitting there talking to my friends with my arm in between Lisanna's boobs from her squeezing it as tight as she could so I wouldn't run away? Anyway she is about to cut the circulation in my arm off so as I go to pull away I hear the gate open. I looked to see who was entering/ exiting only to find a cute blonde with brown eyes along with a short girl with blue hair.

The more I looked at her the more I had to fight the urge to blush. What the hell is wrong with me? I, Natsu Dragneel, don't blush!

"Umm hi?" She asked in a somewhat nervous manner. That's when I broke. My fighting was useless and my blush was shown. Al I can hope is Lisanna didn't see or else I will never hear the end of it.

"Kawaii!" Most of the guys then ran and tackled her to the ground. There were only a few guys left standing such as Sting, Gray, Freed, Bickslow, Jellal, Gajeel, Elfman, Alzack, and I.

All of the sudden Sing came around the corner with a smirk on his face. His eyes showed some mischievousness as well.

"Okay that's enough guys. Give her some space." Sting said as he walked in between the girl and boys.

"It's nice to have your accompaniment Heartfilia-san." Sting said grabbing her hand and kissing it. I could see by the expressions on the guys' face they weren't happy. And neither were the girlfriends of the guys. Most of them glared and grabbed their boyfriend's ears dragging them away.

Back to Lucy's POV

Since I can't swim I was mostly sitting and talking with Levy while a lot of boys were sneaking peaks at me when their girlfriends weren't looking. I even met Pinky's gaze and quickly averted my eyes away. I met Sting's gaze as well and got an odd aura from him. Okay I seriously want to know what that feeling is. Every time I look at Sting I get a bad feeling and then I feel and oddly good feeling.

"Hey Lu-chan, I'ma going to get a drink from Ever-chan." Levy said leaving me to protect myself fending the boys off.

I look back at the pool to see a bunch of guys coming my way. I quickly looked down hoping to play the card that I didn't see them.

"Hey there. Why don't you get in the water?"

"Yeah. Come on. It'll be fun."

"Don't worry. The water is just fine."

"I-I'm okay sitting here." I responded nervously. I was seriously not getting a good vibe from them. Suddenly I felt I was being lifted and started to scream.

"Hey stop screaming. You're hurting my ears." One said.

"You might want to hold your breath." Another said with a laugh.

"Ichi, ni, san!" They shouted as I felt my body go numb and wet. I panicked. I didn't know how to swim so I started to scream again only to be drowned out by the water. I started to thrash my legs and arms in attempt to bring myself to the surface but the only thing it did was tire me out. I was having a panic attack. I know because I had them all the time when I was younger but I hadn't had one in years. Suddenly everything went black.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I opened my eyes to have a pounding headache and my lungs killing me. Everyone was surrounding me as I sat up.

"Lu-chan are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to convince her but she can read me like an open book. Still I could tell she was going to play along.

"Who saved me?"

"Oh that was Natsu. As soon as he pulled you out of the water he made sure you were still breathing correctly and left though."

"Oh…okay…" No matter how much I hate him, on Monday I will have to thank him. After all if it wasn't for him I would still be at the bottom of the pool.

"Can we go home?" I asked Levy pleadingly who nodded in return.

"Yeah."

**Hey! Sorry guys for using Natsu's POV. I just thought it would give a little...spice? to the story if I used another POV at the point. Anyways thanks for reading! I need suggestions for what should happen next! I will use any and every idea some how or way so submit them. You can either review or PM me but if you want to help with this story do it ASAP so I can upload the next chapter! Love you guys! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so so so sooooooo sorry about taking so long to update! School sucks... 7th grade in general... anyway the reason i haven't updated is because we were assigned a project that we had to make an action figure based on an a philosopher from the enlightenment period. So i had to come up with all of this:**

**The action figure**

**A song/rap about the character**

**A motto**

**A weapon of choice**

**and 3 accomplishments **

**And to top it all off I have a speech that is due on 2/10 which is on my birthday! I hate my teachers. It is only February and i have had 11 projects. 11 projects! anyway enough on my rant about why my school sucks. The next chapter will be published either tonight or tomorrow morning depending on what time I fall asleep. Thanks for the reviews! PLease send me moree!**

**Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I feel like it's been years since i have wrote a new chapter. I had this chapter finished this morning like promised but I had to leave because we went out to eat for my birthday since it will be on a Monday... Seriously... my birthday is on a Monday this year.. Anyway i hope you like this chapter! NALU!**

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 5

As the alarm clock rang on a beautiful Monday morning I sat up out of bed and stretched at the morning sunlight that filtered through the room- Yeah right. We both know that didn't really happen.

My annoying alarm clock cried out on Monday morning causing me to flinch from my sudden awakening. I stuck a single arm out from underneath the covers only to take it and throw it across the room. Oh the tragedies my clock and I have gone through.

I slowly sat up and headed to the shower. I turned on the water all the way on hot so it could heat up while I was undressing. After I got out of the shower I put on my usual attire containing sweat pants, loose shirts, and a hoodie. I quickly threw my hair up in a loose bun and walking out the door to meet up with Levy, which might I add, left me alone this morning since she had student council work to attend to.

On my way to the cafeteria I noticed that I felt weird…I also heard many whispers and such around me… weird much?

Anyway as I walked into the cafeteria I saw that Levy had just sat down at our normal spot with her tray of "breakfast" if that's what school food it called.

As I was looking at her she looked up and smiled at me. I walked in line and just decided on pancakes. They can't mess them up but so bad can they?

I walked over to Levy and sat down only to see her smirk.

"Yes?" I asked as I raised my brow.

"People are talking you know."

"About what?"

"You know what Lucy."

"I don't?"

Levy looked at me with a stern face but behind that you could tell she was ecstatic.

I sighed deeply before replying,"What the pool party?"

"Yes!" Levy said almost bouncing out of her seat.

"Ok well we might better go to class." I said pointing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Oh my gosh! I have to go! Bye Lucy!" She said as she quickly grabbed her yellow backpack, tray and ran out of the cafeteria.

"Ok well since that's out of the way… how will I thank Natsu?" I asked myself as I too gathered my things and left the cafeteria.

_Later~_

It is finally break. I guess this is a better time than any…

For the first time since I transferred here Natsu doesn't have a huge crowd around him. He is by himself…wonder why….

"Um…." I said looking down, suddenly losing my confidence.

"Huh? Oh…. It's just you…" Natsu said as he started to get up. This made my blood boil but he saved my life so I am just going got have to get over it.

"Thank you." I said quickly, still in the same position.

"What?"

"Thank you… for saving me."

"What are you talking-" Suddenly I could tell he was remembering.

"Anyway… thanks." I said before turning around and getting ready to walk off. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and started to drag me somewhere.

"Ow. Ow! Stop! This… Hurts!" I yelled trying to break free.

I had closed my eyes from the pain so I couldn't see entirely where we went but I heard a door open and close so I am assuming that we were some kind of room or closet instead of outside.

"I said it hurts! Let go!" I yelled as I finally took hold and snatched my arm out of his grasp.

"Let me get this straight… you were the girl I saved from the pool party?" He asked as a faint blush was spread across his face.

"Aww you're blushing! But yes that was me. I have thanked you so isn't that enough?" I asked as I was starting to feel somewhat uncomfortable. I have never been in the same room with a guy alone.

"Shut up! If that was you… then… what?" His asked obviously confused about the situation. So this is what the real Natsu Dragneel is like when he is off of his high horse?

"Yes. I cannot swim so when I was thrown in the water by a group of guys I started to panic and ended up having a panic attack and passing out. There. That is my story. Can I leave now?" I asked getting desperate to leave.

"Fine." He said. As soon as he did I rushed to the door.

I turned the doorknob but it wouldn't budge. Wait- the doorknob wouldn't budge. I am trapped in some kind of closet room thingy with a boy… and not any boy either… Natsu Dragneel.

This is my worst nightmare.

All of the sudden my breath started to quicken and my heart started to beat faster.

"What's wrong?" I could barely hear anymore.

"Hey! What's wrong?" I couldn't even see his face anymore.

"Lucy!" That was what suddenly brought me back to reality.

"Are you okay? Lucy?!" He said with a sharp panicky voice to it. He has never. Not even once called me by my name since we met. It was either 'geek' or 'freak'.

"Y-yes….I-I'm fine." I said taking deep breathes to calm my nerves. Not really working though.

"Gosh you really scared me there…" Natsu said before an I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that-I-because-I-didn't-mean-it look as Levy and I call it.

"I-I-I mean…"

"Its fine. I understand what you mean." I said. Somehow I felt somewhat…. Sad?

I walked to the door and tried again. Just like the last time nothing would budge.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Natsu seeing him sitting on the floor relaxing as if nothing has even happened.

"Wait?" He said but it came out like a question.

"Fine." I responded walking to the other side of the room. As soon as I got there, I sat down and look straight at Natsu who was sitting directly across from me with his eyes closed.

The atmosphere was starting to kill me so I decided to spark a conversation between us.

"So…."

"So?"

"Oh come on. Will you at least try to have a conversation?" After I said that he opened put on a sarcastic face.

"Yes _princess._" He said as he tried to hold back a laugh. Normally people wouldn't notice that but I did.

"Hahahaha. Very funny." I said in fake laughter.

"Well you wanted to start a conversation with me so go ahead. Anything you ask, I will answer. In return you will have to answer a few questions of mine though." He said as he put on his normal face that looked all serious.

"Okay lets start with the main one," I started. "Why did you save me if you dislike me so much?"

"Did you honestly think that I would let someone die just because we aren't the best of friends?" Natsu with a chuckle. It somewhat made me blush but I think that was from embarrassment.

"Okay fine. What is your question?" I asked trying to hurry and get the spotlight off of me.

"Hmmmm… if you are so pretty than why do you hide yourself?" Natsu asked. This question somewhat shocked me. I had prepared myself mentally to answer any question whether from my past or reason for being here. This was not on that list.

"I-I didn't mean it to come out that-" He started but I cut him off.

"I'm scared." I said as Natsu looked at me with shock spread across his face. I suddenly looked down. I can't believe I am about to tell him this but he somewhat deserves to know… right?

"When I was fourteen my father was having a dinner party to promote his newest railroad. I, of course, was forced to wear my finest clothing to the party to pretty much to make my father look good. Around the time the party was really getting started one of my father's partners convinced me to show him around upstairs. When we got to my room on the top floor, he forced me to show him inside. After that…. He…r-ra" I suddenly started to cry as Natsu crawled over to me. I guess he knew what happened after that because all he did was put an arm over me and pull me close.

He held me like that until I finally stopped crying. He sat up though and sat beside me. In his arms I felt protected. Why is that?

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmmm."

"Thank you. Again." I said as I looked into his black eyes. In there I could see something missing in his eyes as well.

"For what?"

"For allowing me to tell you. The only person that knows about this is Levy and that is because she lived through it with me. We have been together since birth." I said with a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry."Natsu said suddenly with a yet again a serious voice.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For judging you before actually knowing you."

"Then I am sorry to." I said. After I said that though he got up and walked to the door.

"Okay how about we get out of here?" He asked as he put his hand around the doorknob.

As he did he twisted it and the door opened! It opened!

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"You do realize…"

"Realize what?"

"THAT YOU WERE TURNING THE DOORKNOB THE WRONG WAY!"

"EHHHHHHHH?

Yep. That's where my true colors shine through….. but… I am sort of glad that I got to know Natsu. It really opened my eyes. But seriously. What was that feeling in my chest the entire time we were 'trapped'?

Doki! Doki!


	6. Chapter 6

**I FEEL LIKE THE WORST AUTHOR IN THE WORLD! **

**I feel like all i do is upload late and crappy chapters. On the bright side though I said my speech so i should be able to upload more frequently unless my teachers decide to punish us with more useless projects x( The next chapter should be up either tomorrow or the day after because I am still editing...**

**I thought that I would tell you how my speech went for those who care though :) The rest of this note will be about this so if you don't care then...you know...**

**Anyways... I have super bad stage-fright so when I get nervous I tend to stutter a lot. But when i got up there i didn't stutter at all! c: I was ecstatic! But we haven't gotten our grades back yet so I don't know exactly what I made yet ... STILL! I didn't stutter when talking in front of 35 people... Like a boss LOL XD **

**The next chapter will be VERY long because I have just combined two chapters into one so i hope you like it! Thanks for listening to my speech stats thingey- majig and i hope you contiue to read even though i am a horrible author! Over and out~**

**iloveanime12**

***OH WAIT! If you want me too, you can review (but tell me in the review) if you want me to PM you every time I update so you don't forget! Okay. Now Over and out~**


	7. Chapter 7

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 7

"Lucy! Lucy! You have to get up! Lucy! LUCY!"

"WHAT?!" I screamed obviously irritated with Levy for, yet again, disturbing my sleep. I moved to my bedside table where I kept my rope and duct tape only to be interrupted…

"It's 8:45! School starts in 15 minutes."

Slowly I turned my head in the direction of my poor alarm clock as if to prove Levy wrong. Instead I shrieked in disappointment. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom grabbing a hairbrush in one hand and a toothbrush in the other.

I then ran to my closet opening it with my right foot and scanning it for an outfit. I grabbed a gray pair of yoga pants with my big toe and a hot pink and white shirt the same way.

Still brushing my teeth and hair I tried to put my clothes on.  
Result: big fat fail.

I layed on the floor with the ceiling spinning. Then I remember the situation I was in.

I threw the hair brush somewhere unknown and put my clothes on. I put a pair of hot pink vans on, picked up the hairbrush, put my hair in a ponytail and ran out the door. Not forgetting to put on my glasses of course.

I ran down the halls, not without getting scolded of course, and into my first period class: math.

"Gomen Gomen Macao-sensei!" I said bowing my head as I made my way inside the class room.

"Lucy you know my class rules…. But since this is the first time you can stay in the class." He said as he turned back to the board.

I smiled as I made my way to my seat. Beside me I saw Lisanna snickering and all of her goonies holding back a laugh.

"What?" I spit with venom.

"Nothing." And with that she looked back at the bard. But not with placing a content smirk on her face.

The bell rang after what felt like twenty minutes. Not because I like math but more along the lines of I was daydreaming.

I then went to my next class and the class after that until it was time for my very least favorite class: Gym.

I walked into the locker room with Levy as we changed out and walked to the field. As usual Laxus told us to pair up and do our stretches and as usual Levy and I were partners.

"So Lu-chan are you going to the talent show?" Levy asked as we hooked arms and I semi lifted her onto my back.

"What talent show?" I asked. Talent show? There is a talent show?

"Every year Magnolia High holds a talent show." She said as she semi lifted me on her back as well. To be as small as she is, she has muscle.

"Really Levy? What would I do at the talent show?" I asked as she put me down and I layed on the ground as she held my feet. I started to do my ten push ups.

"Sing?"

I sat up abruptly.

"Levy you know about that." I said looking at her with a glare.

"W-well it was just a suggestion." Levy said as she started to shake.

I took a deep sigh as she then layed on the ground with me holding her feet. She then did her ten sit ups in silence.

It was then that Laxus came out blowing his obnoxious whistle and smirking like he owned the place.

"Okay guys, today you will be running a mile," He said with a slick smile, "Whoever finishes last will have to do the usual punishment of cleaning the locker rooms."

Everyone suddenly groaned and some even gagged. What was so bad about the locker room? The one I was in wasn't that bad.

"Why is everyone so upset about cleaning the locker room?" I asked turning to Levy.

"The one we were in just then was, of course, the girls' locker room. He makes us clean the boys' one because they sweat more." She finished. I suddenly paled. I was not the quickest runner and just about everyone here looked athletic.

"O-okay. How about this, we run together throughout the entire mile so that if we are last we can clean it together!" I suggested. Levy then looked at me with a face that said you-are-not-going-to-drag-me-into-your-athletic-problems. I sighed and eventually gave up. The only thing I can do is try my best.

We all made our way to the starting line and I mentally prepared myself. Laxus slowly walked to his seat and positioned the whistle in his mouth. I focused on the track ahead of me trying to somewhat install the shape into my brain so my clumsy self wouldn't fall just trying to turn the corner.

"On your marks. Get set. GO!" HE yelled as he blew that whistle of his signaling that it was time for us to run.

I took off running almost last but thankfully there were a few more people behind me. I continued running noticing that the first corner was approaching.

I shifted my weighted onto my left leg a bit and continued running with no problems.

After my first lap around the track I was getting tired and felt like I was about to pass out. Still I stuck through and made it around a second time. Wow. I have already ran around this thing twice, about to pass out, and I still have two more times! Gosh they want to kill us lazy kids.

As I was passing the first corner I looked up and saw Lisanna ahead of me. I started running faster in attempt to pass her. Once I did I noticed that she started gaining speed as well.

"Listen here. Don't ever try to pass me again." She said as she started running ahead of me yet again. As my blood started to boil I started to run after her. As I got up to her we were almost neck-and-neck only I was probably a centimeter ahead of her.

We passed the third lap and I looked at the ground to catch my footing from almost tripping over air. At that moment Lisanna's foot got a little too close to mine, almost as if on purpose, and knocked me to the ground.

I fell face first and that was the last I remember before all went black.

_Meanwhile: What happened after Lucy's blackout_

Laxus witnessed what happened and sighed. He looked over at the bench to the people that had already finished. He smirked as he decided to mess with Natsu a little.

"Oi! Dragneel! Why don't you take Lucy to the Nurses Office?" Laxus asked getting Natsu's attention.

"What? Why me?" Natsu asked as he slumped a bit.

"Because I don't like you. Duh. Now get moving before I put you in there along with her." He threatened. Natsu unwillingly got up and jogged to the other side of the track.

"And make sure to stay until she wakes up and feels up to leaving!" He yelled as Natsu was about to reach her.

He bent down to look at Lucy's face causing him to subconsciously smile. He then placed his right arm under her legs and his left under her head.

He walked the distance off of the field and track and pressed the handicapped button with his hip allowing the door to open for him to enter.

As he entered, he turned to his left and started walking down a long hallway. After what seemed like _hours_ of continuous walking with an unconscious girl in his arms, he finally reached the infirmary.

He knocked on the door a few times as he tried to somewhat hold Lucy's weight on his knee so his hand could be free. When nobody came he decided that he would walk in not only to help Lucy be more comfortable but also so his blood would be able to circulate throughout his arms again.

After laying her down Natsu started to flex his arms a bit in order to help the blood out. After doing that he started to look around a bit. He was officially bored. He sat down at the end of the bed. Laxus told him to wait until she woke up but how long would that take? It could take anywhere from a few minutes to a few days!

He looked over to the sleeping Lucy. He couldn't help but smile at her peaceful face. Normally he wouldn't be staring at girls while they are sleeping but he couldn't help it.

As she still had her glasses on, he leaned forward ever so slightly and slid them from her ears setting then on the small bedside table which is, of course, located beside the bed.

He sat staring for a few minutes until slowly Lucy's eyes fluttered back open.

_Back to Lucy's POV_

I opened my eyes to find Natsu looking away with a blush on his face. THE Natsu Dragneel. Blushing? I have _got_ to remember this moment.

"God my head hurts…." I said grabbing my head in the place it was throbbing most. Dang. I must have fallen like a sack of potatoes for something like this to happen….

"What are you doing here Pinky?" I asked in a teasing way trying to ease the mood a bit. It must have worked though because he soon glared at me.

"After you fell and fainted or whatever, Laxus instructed me to bring you here and stay until you woke up and felt up to leaving."

"Well since I obviously have no business being in a classroom in my 'condition' let's spark a conversation."

"Okay. About what?" Natsu asked raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Are you going to participate in the talent show?"

"Maybe. Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal have a little band going. We might play or I might do something solo. Depends." Natsu said. "Why? Are you planning on doing something?"

"Maybe… Levy suggested that I sing but I can't help but blame myself…." I said looking away.

"Blame yourself for what? How can you blame yourself for singing?"

"Well…."

"You don't have to tell me if it's family issue or if it's personal you know."

"I know. But I feel like I need to tell someone and suddenly someone seems interested in hearing my problems other than Levy. It feels good. Plus I think that after everything you have done for me so far you deserve to know at least a little about what my life so here I go…"

I took a deep breath and looked back up.

"You know that I came from a wealthy family as well as a great portion of this school. Because of that I was in a singing school that taught you how to use the wonderful things called vocal cords. Well since I was an amazing singer apparently, I was able to sing an entire song as my solo appearance."

Since I was starting to get to the hard part I decided to take another deep breath and this time hold it for a second.

"My mom had been at work and told me she would make it for my performance so when she started running late, she started to speed up and another car decided the same thing. They got in a head-on collision at 70 miles per hour. It was pretty much like driving 70 miles an hour and hitting a brick wall. I blame myself for her death and I feel that now if I try to sing I would just be disappointing my father." I said. It felt really good to tell someone verbally and they just listen.

Natsu just looked at me. Not with eyes that showed pity or sympathy but more like sadness. Almost like he could feel what I was feeling on the inside.

Suddenly he reached over and placed his arms around my waist. NO words were spoken. No "I'm so sorry" or "Sorry for your loss". Instead he stood there quiet just holding me. I found myself slowly raising my arms as well around his shoulders.

"It's okay to cry you know." He whispered into my hair.

Suddenly it was like a wall was hit with a wrecking ball and came crashing down. All at once all of my feelings poured out of me. I started to cry. My mask had been thrown away.

After a while, I finally started to calm down and Natsu looked at me in my eyes.

"You know Lucy, everyone has problems. Some are worse than others but that's life. It's up to you what you do with it. I think you should sing. Your mom would probably want that to." He said as he slowly closed his eyes and I felt mine flutter closed as well. Slowly but surely, his lips touched mine. Gentle at first as if asking if it was okay, but slowly progressed.

We both pulled away for air and he stood up. For a second I was upset as if he regretted it.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to-" I stood up quickly and kissed him again. He seemed a bit surprised at first but slowly relaxed.

"I'm starting to feel a bit better. Might as well go back to class." I said teasing him with a wink and walking towards the door. Just before I exited I stopped.

"Thank you. I have decided that I will sing." And with that I walked out. Just by the look on his face, I knew that he was going to be in there for a while thinking.

_? POV_

I was walking by the Nurses office in search of the Nurse to wrap my ankle from where I had fallen. As I got closer all I could see from the door was a mass of pink and blonde. Slowly the two pulled away reveling Natsu and the new girl.

All I could do was gasp. I saw the blonde wink and she started to walk towards the door and I panicked. I pressed my back as tight as it would go onto the wall by the door hoping she wouldn't turn in this direction. She ended up turning the other way and I internally sighed.

But wait- I caught her kissing Natsu….

**Look guys... you have no idea how bad I feel about doing this like every week. All I ever do is put y'all off and I know that BUT this time I was grounded and got my laptop taken away so I couldn't write. No lie. I actually wasn't supposed to have it back until tomorrow but since I told Mama that I was supposed to have a chapter and I had been to busy to write she told me that I could have it until I finished my chapter. So I hope you like it. I was hoping for it to be longer but this seemed like a good cliffy part to stop at. Plus I need to go to sleep. Goodnight! It is 4:00 am here! Love you guys so much! Also if you have suggestions on what you think Lucy should sing at the talent show review! Should it be slow, medium, or upbeat and fast song? Don't forget to tell me!**


	8. Chapter 8

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 8

Classes ended and as soon as the bell rung I ran to the dorm Levy and I shared. Honestly, I just didn't want to see Natsu. Not until I sort out my feelings for him.

As I ran through the hall I reached the dorm, shoved my key in the lock, opened the door, walked in, and closed it. Wow. So many steps to walk into my room.

I started to remember what had occurred only a minute later. Suddenly I felt my face heat up and I could tell that just from the heat that I was redder than a tomato.

Suddenly the door opened and in pranced Levy. Great. If she sees my face like this there is no telling what questions she might ask…

"LUCY! Are you okay? I saw what she did. Do you want me to make her pay? Oh when she sees me…. Let me at 'er! Let at-" I sighed. Levy has always been like this. I think mainly she just wants to put a smile on face.

"I'm fine Levy. If anything, I will get her." I said with a giggle.

I saw her finally look at me and raise a brow while smirking. Crap. She saw the remnants of my blush. I. Am. Screwed.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that a blush on your face?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Really? Because I think you do."

"Well I don't believe so."

"You know what else I think?"

"What is that?"

"That something happened between you and Natsu when you were in the nurse's office." Suddenly my face was getting hotter and hotter by the second and didn't seem like it would stop anytime soon.

But how did she know? Did she see?

"I-I-I still don't know what you are talking about." I said crossing my arms and looking away.

Just as soon as I looked back Levy was looking right into my eyes with that mischievous smile on her face. I started to sweat and I noticed that she saw it as well.

"So somwthing DID happen between you guys! What?! TELL ME TELL ME TELL ME!" She whined. After continuously saying it over and over, I finally gave in. anything was better than this right now.

"W-well… we sorta…kissed?"

"WHAT?!" Levy screamed causing me to flinch.

Levy looked into my eyes as if to confirm what I said was true. I shook my head slowly and I noticed that her smile grew bigger if possible.

"But! It wasn't that big of a deal. I mean he has… Lisanna. I am not even worth anything compared to that fake in his eyes." I said as I rolled over on my back with my head hanging off the mattress and my hair dragging the floor.

"Okay…. But just one question?" Levy asked in a small voice. I knew that voice. She was about to ask something that she knew I would overreact to.

"Fine." I said with a sigh as I just stood up with my right hand on my hip.

"Who leaned in first?"

"LEVY!"

"What? I'm curious."

"Well… Natsu did… and then when he tried to leave… I kissed him again. My body just moved on its own…" I said looking to the side. I didn't even have to look to see that Levy was smirking.

For a while she just stared, not saying a word. And finally I couldn't take the silence.

"You know what? I think I am going to take a walk around campus." And with that, I got my shoes, keys, glasses, and walked out the door. Before I closed it though, I heard Levy busted out laughing and I couldn't help but smile. Gosh. The situations I get myself into.

I walked around a bit before coming in contact with a sign-up form for the upcoming talent show.

The flier read:

_So you think you have talent? Well maybe you should prove it by signing up for Magnolia High's Annual Talent Show!_

_Sign up's are open until the following Monday._

Well I might better sign up then…

I took the pen that was connected to a string which was connected to the paper which was hung up on a bulletin board. I quickly signed my name and wrote my talent which of course another few hundred decided to do as well. What can you expect though? There are 800,000 kids. One talent show. This is a school built on the foundation of talent.

After signing up, I decided to let my feet take me and ended up in the band room. As you all know, I was brought here for my talent in music. I walked to the piano and felt my fingers across the keys. It had been a while since I even so much as touched a piano because it was the first instrument that I learned to play… by my mother.

I closed my eyes and started to play _River flows in you _**(Highly recommended this song. So beautiful)**. The first piece I ever learned to play on the piano. I suddenly got lost in the music and all of my problems slowly disappeared.

_? POV_

I was walking in the music department when I heard a piano playing. The song was beautiful and slowly lured me towards the room. I opened the door and a blonde stood there. She didn't notice me so I stood there and listened.

She had shiny blonde hair and big chocolate brown eyes. She wore glasses although they seemed fake. They didn't look like real lenses.

The musical piece slowed to a stop and ended. The girl sat there for a second smiling and placed a hand on her heart. She stood slowly still feeling the keys.

Something must be wrong with this girl. She still hasn't noticed me yet.

"KYAA!" She screamed as she looked at me.

Guess I spoke to soon….

She bent over a bit and tried to catch her breath. This girl is very entertaining. If she took those fake glasses off then maybe she would be cuter.

"Oh sorry…. Just came to het… my guitar…" I said as I walked by her to get to my blue electric guitar."

"Oh...okay?" She said moving aside a bit as if giving me permission to walk by her.

I got to the door and stopped without turning around, I started to talk to her a bit.

"You know… that was a beautiful song you played."

"Oh that? I can play more difficult ones but that is still my favorite song I have ever learned. I got into this school with that song." She said with a nervous smile. I could tell she felt uncomfortable with me around so we said our goodbyes and I left her alone in the music room.

_Back to Lucy_

I was sitting there playing piano, lost in my own world. No problems, no chaos, just me and the music. The piece was coming to an end so I sat there a few seconds, waiting for the notes in the echo stop. I could almost feel my mother sitting beside me so I put my hand on my heart.

I ran my fingers across the keys one more time before looking up only to find a stranger standing there staring at me.

"KYAA!" I couldn't help but scream. I mean honestly. If you were lost in your own world, looked up, and there is some random stranger staring at you, wouldn't you scream too.

I had to catch my breath so I leaned down and yet again my hand found its way to my heart to feel an uneven beating.

"Oh sorry…. Just came to het… my guitar…" I said as I walked by her to get to my blue electric guitar."

I stepped aside a bit to give him some extra room to move. HE then walked to the door to leave but he suddenly stopped.

"You know… That was a beautiful song you played." I couldn't help but blush. Instead I decided I would act cool and tough again so I responded.

"Oh that? I can play more difficult ones but that is still my favorite song I have ever learned. I got into this school with that song." I replied with a nervous smile.

We then said our goodbyes and he left.

All I did was sit there dumbfounded. Who was that person?


	9. Chapter 9 and 10

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 9

Natsu and I have gotten a lot closer lately. It has been different since we kissed that day in the Nurses' Offices. We haven't kissed since then if you were wondering but sometimes during lunch we hang out on top of the roof, which, of course, leaving Levy smirking every time I tell her that I'm busy.

I have also decided what song I am going to sing for the talent show. When I was younger, I wrote a bunch of songs to the piano. Of course I was five or six, so I had to tweak it a bit and add something rhythm other than piano but other than that I am completely ready.

The talent show will be tonight so Levy is trying to help me practice.

Result: Big Fat Fail.

"Lucy, it would be better if you would, of course, allow my lovely voice be backup." Levy said trying to persuade me to let her sing with me like she had been all morning.

"No." I said simply turning around.

For once I was dressed casually in my non-nerdy clothing but that won't stay for long because I will probably end up leaving campus to get rid of Levy and her pleading.

"PLEEEAAASE! I already know you are going to win and I want to be part of the winning team." She said with an innocent smile. I could see right through it and I knew she really just wanted to split the $10,000 dollar reward. Yup you read correctly. The school can just through away 10 grand without a blink of an eye because almost all of the students are from rich families.

"Sure you do Levy. Everybody knows that you wouldn't put on an innocent smile for nothing. I know your interior motive. I know you just want some of the prize money."

"And what if I do?"

"No.

"LUSHHEYYYY!"

"Nope."

"B-b-b-but I looove you!"

"Not happening."

"Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"I will give you $500 of it right now if you shut up." I said turning around with my right hand on my hip. Just as expected, she shut up.

"Thank you."

I read the clock to find it be almost 4 p.m. As if I would have to explain it being p.m. Why in the world would a person like me be up at 4 a.m? Some crazy reason, that's for sure.

_I would have to entertain myself for a bit somehow… _Suddenly an idea popped into my head.

"Hey Levy?" I asked as she hummed in response making sure she didn't say a word making me laugh inside.

"If you really want to sing with me why don't you show me your skills?" I asked. A sudden flash of fear flashed in her eyes because she coughed and her self composed nature of the day.

At the beginning she was… ok…. But then the higher notes came…. And she sounded like a bird that got hit by a bus.

"Ok…. We are going to let you practice a bit and then next year I will consider." I said. She looked at me with hope in her eyes and opened her mouth to try again.

I then went towards my closet to grab my nerdy clothes and went into the bathroom to change. I then put on my glasses, got my phone, and walked out the door. Anything would be better than staying in there.

I walked around campus for a bit, not knowing what to do. I had an hour to kill and nothing to kill it on. Walking around aimlessly got me nowhere.

I then started to look up at the sky. I got lost in the beauty of it all and eventually ran into a door. I rubbed my nose for a second and finally looked up recognizing it.

_Well if I was going to practice might as well do it here _I thought to myself.

I walked over to the piano remembering the time that mystery guy came in.

I sat down and played the instrumental really quick before adding in the lyrics.

_mienai asu tsuzurinagara__  
kodoku ni tatasumu toki soba ni itai no__  
futari itsuka sunao no mama deaeta nara__  
tsuyoku dakishimete_

I said before adding the last note. At that I heard clapping. I looked up thinking to find the mystery guy again but this time it was Natsu.

"Composing a tomorrow I cannot see. I want to be by your side when I'm standing still in loneliness. If, one day, we could meet in honesty,  
please hold me tight." He repeated.

My cheeks turned bright red. How much had he heard of my song?

"How much did you hear?" I asked as I stood up and wiped pretend dirt off of my pants.

"Only what I repeated."

"Oh…"

"Why? Is it dedicated to me or something?" He teased with a smirk. In return I hit him on the shoulder and replied with a simple 'no'.

As I said earlier, we have become great friends… in secret. Nobody else can know besides Levy because I don't want his reputation to plummet all because of me.

"Well now that I have actually heard your voice I know what I am up against." He said walking over closer and leaning against the piano.

"Well that isn't fair. You have heard my voice yet I haven't ever heard yours…" I said with a fake pout.

"Don't worry. You will before your performance. Sunny at Midnight **(From previous Fanfic) **will go on before you. Since you were the last to sign up, you are the last to perform." He stated with a Matter-of-Fact voice.

"Fine." I said.

"Good luck Luigi and make sure you listen to the lyrics." Natsu said as he turned around and walked away with a wave of his hand.

"Hey Natsu!" I yelled. But he only stopped which at least allowed me to know he heard me.

"Look forward to my song as well I said."And with that I brushed past him and out the door.

End of Chapter 9

_*Once In a Blue Moon_

Chapter 10

_Talent Show!_

I was backstage with Levy just hanging out. There was like a thousand people here (and by a thousand I mean maybe… two hundred?) and since my dumb butt signed the last open slot, I am the last to perform.

So I am pretty ready with the exception of my make-up. Yes you read write- I am going to wear make-up. I am also going to face my fear of being seen without my glasses and geek clothes. Yep, I am going somewhat formal.

Right at this very moment I am wearing a dress that has a white top until under my breast and then it was baby blue polka dotted pattern. The two colors were joined by a brown belt. The dress was then accompanied by brown flats. My hair was completely down in slight curls with a white flower clip that went behind my bangs.

The dressing rooms were separated into two rooms- one for boys and one for girls.

"-y! –cy! –ucy! LUCY!" Levy screamed in my ear. I turned back surprised and turned back to her.

"WHAT?!" I screamed back. She looked taken aback for a moment but slowly recovered.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Not a bit."

"Not in the slightest?"

"Are you trying to make me nervous?!" I asked in an accusing tone.

"No….?"

"I am..but only a little."

"Don't worry Lucy! You have this in the bag!" Levy said as she slapped my back really hard a few times making me cringe.

"Levy. This is a school that was built for the specific reason. What is that reason? For talent. This is a school for special kids with special talents." I said trying to keep my calm and to not explode.

Anyhow, my time is coming soon. This event has been going on for three or four hours now and honestly, no matter how nervous I am, I am ready to go ahead and perform just so I can leave this place.

Levy spun me around so I was facing a mirror. She then started to put on foundation and all that stuff **(I don't wear make-up even though I am a girl so I know nothing about this stuff XD )**.

Also, I didn't notice this before but Levy and I are the only girls left in the room. So I guess that means I am the last girl?

I looked at the sheet to see what person goes when. The girl before me was number 196 so that meant that there were three boys until it was my turn.

I asked Levy how I looked and she replied with a nod. With a smile I walked out of the dressing room and into the gymnasium. The girl had just finished up her performance because she bowed and walked off stage. Now there were only two more people before Natsu and his band went on.

_Good luck Luigi and make sure you listen to the lyrics. _

Natsu's voice rang throughout my skull. What did he mean? Was there a message hidden into the lyrics that was meant for me? I kept pondering this until the announcer came back on saying that Sunny at Midnight was playing. And now that I think about it, that is one of the coolest band names ever. It describes him perfectly.

The curtain opened reveling Natsu and his band mates at their instruments. One thing struck me when I looked at the members though. My mystery person was up there. You want to know the worst part? That the only name I know is Natsu's. Therefore I don't have a clue as to who he could be.

The music started and Natsu's eyes met mine. I smiled at his short shock at seeing me in casual/formal clothing without glasses. It is kind of funny. Nobody has really noticed me being Lucy Heartfilia right now. It is kind of like camouflage. I have seen a few guys eye me though. Pervs…

_Alones by: Aqua Timez_

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukareta dake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

izen toshite shinobiyoru kodoku  
uchigawa ni tomaru rousoku  
nigi wa ubau ni koukana chandaria to wa urahara ni  
tarinai kotoba no  
kubomi wo nanide umetaraiin darou  
mou wakaranai yo  
semete yume no naka de  
jiyuu ni oyogetara  
anna sora mo iranai no ni  
kinou made no koto wo  
nuritsubusanakutemo  
asu ni mukaeru no ni

oreta awai tsubasa  
kimi wa sukoshi aosugiru  
sora ni tsukaretadake sa  
mou dareka no tame janakute  
jibun no tame ni waratte ii yo

rettoukan to no wakai wa  
kantan ni wa kanawanaisa  
jiishiki no teppen ni suwaru  
kagami ga utsusu hanabira

furishiboru you ni  
kogoreta ai wo sakende miru keredo  
modokashikute

meguru toki no naka de  
kizuguchi wa yagate  
kasabuta ni kawatte iku  
kimi wa sore o matasu  
totemo utsukushiku  
totemo hakanage de

hagare ochita ato no  
ubuge no you ni  
hiwamari no naka de furueru inori  
ima wa muri ni dareka no koto  
ai sou to omowanakute ii no ni

toki ni kono sekai wa  
ue wo muite  
aruku ni wa sukoshi mabushisugiru ne  
shizumu you ni  
me wo fuseru to  
kawaita shimen ga namida wo susuru

why do we feel so  
alone anytime  
subete wo uketomenakute no ii yo  
why do we feel so  
alone anytime  
koraeru koto dakedo  
yuuki ja nai

Translation:

_Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired  
from the sky which is too blue  
Don't do it for anyone else  
Just smile for yourself_

_loneliness is still creeping up,  
A candle lit up inside  
totally incompatible with a splendid, bustling party_

_The hollowness of  
the absence of your words, is it ok just to bury them?  
I still don't know_

_At least within dreams  
If I can swim freely even if there isn't anywhere like that,  
Even if everything until now is forgotten,  
Even if I can face tomorrow..._

_Pale broken wings,  
you're just a little tired  
from the sky which is too blue  
Don't do it for anyone else  
Just smile for yourself_

_The peacefulness of inferiority  
won't come true so simply  
Settling above your self consciousness  
A petal reflected by a mirror_

_Straining my lungs,  
tryin' to call dirtied love,  
however, it's so frustrating_

_As times are passing  
My wounds are cursed  
My scabs are changed  
You haven't got that  
So beautiful  
Yet so short lived_

_After the scabs fall off  
Just like the newer, shorter hair near the scar  
My prayer are shaking in the bright light  
I won't forcibly  
try to love you..._

_Sometimes, in this world  
When we try to walk ahead,  
it's a little too bright, isn't it?  
It's like we're sinking  
When we feel like giving up,  
the dry land sucks up our tears_

_Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
We don't have to take it all, you know  
Why do we feel so alone anytime?  
Simple refrain isn't courage._

And with that the last, note was played and I was left sitting there with my mouth somewhat open and tears in my eyes. Was this the message he was trying to portray? Natsu locked eyes with me and smiled a pained smile. Was he in the same boat as me with the parent thing? Could he actually be in worse shape than me on the inside and just hides it….

I quickly wiped my eyes with the tip of my finger to try not to smug my make-up. Gosh the consequences of looking beautiful…

I then made my way backstage to wait for the other two contestants. Two bad Sunny at Midnight had to exit off the other side. There are so many questions that I would like to ask Natsu.

The other performer's performance soon ended and I the other performer went out. I was then informed that I would be last. As if I didn't already notice that I was the only person left. It wasn't long until that person's dance routine was over and it was my turn.

When I walked up on the stage covered by a curtain, a guy backstage handed me a microphone and I nodded telling him that I was ready. He gave me a thumbs up and moved to open the curtain. The curtain slowly rose and I was left standing there with a mic in hand and a smile on my face.

There many "Ooohs." And "She is so beautiful!" And there much more of "Who is she?" Well then…. But I can't blame them that much. I was completely transformed from my geek-like self.

Then suddenly the announcer came on.

"Sorry for the interruption but we have an announcement. As you students know, every year we have people from a record company come to see if there are any new stars in this school. They have agreed to give out a record deal to the winner!" The announcer yelled into the mic and the students sang, more like screamed, in excitement.

"And now back to the last performance." He said quickly. Seriously? There was only one person left. Couldn't that have waited? I mean sure I would like to be discovered or whatever but there was only one person left.

But I had a message to convey to a certain pink headed idiot and hopefully he is listening.

The music then started and I waited for my queue.

_Love Story by: Melody Miyuki __**(Freaking beautiful Song VERY HIGHLY recommended)**_

nagare de yuku hitogomi no naka  
ushirosugata zutto mite ita  
unmei no ita sura de deaeta kiseki wo dakishime te  
kizutsuite mo ii setsunaku te mo ii  
ima dake shinji te

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
mienai asu tsuduri nagara  
kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no  
mayowa nai you ni

mimi ni nokoru anata no koe wo  
mabuta toji te omoidashi teru  
modoka shisa ni tsukare te dare ka o kizutsukeru no nara ba  
yasashii egao mo mune utsu kotoba mo  
wasure tai keredo

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
hajimara zu ni owaru no nara  
kokoro ni kagi wo kakeru  
kanawa nu koi ga mezame nai you ni

omoi wo tsutae rare tara  
hoka ni wa nani mo ira nai  
kodomo mitai ni sunao ni naku watashi wo  
anata no te de mezame sase te

mogai te egai te yuku koi monogatari  
mou ichido koe o kiki tai  
todoka nu hodo ni tooku hanare te i te mo  
mayowa nai you ni

mienai asu tsuduri nagara  
kodoku ni tatazumu toki soba ni i tai no  
futari itsuka sugao no mama deaeta nara  
tsuyoku dakishime te

Translation:

_Through the flood of crowded people__  
__I keep looking at his silhouette__  
__It was possible to play around with fate, to embrace you closely would be a miracle__  
__It may be painful, it might hurt__  
__Now we can only believe___

_Though struggles are depicted in this love story,__  
__And tomorrow spells out invisibly__  
__I won't hesitate to be with you,__  
__I won't be lonely anymore___

_Your voice remains in my ear__  
__I remember your shape in my closed eyelids__  
__I'm tired of feeling the pain you experienced__  
__Your smile and gentle words echo in my heart__  
__I don't want to forget this___

_Though struggles are depicted in this love story,__  
__You can finish without starting again__  
__If our hearts stay locked__  
__We won't realize our love___

_Once you reveal your feelings__  
__I won't need anything else__  
__Honestly, I cried like a child__  
__While wide awake in your hands___

_Though struggles are depicted in this love story,__  
__It makes me want to hear to your voice again__  
__I won't hesitate to reach for you even if you're far away…._

I sang my heart out. After I finished I looked at the audience who sat there quietly. Was I seriously that bad? I told Levy that I wasn't going to win. Gosh this is embarrassing. I mean I blow my cover and put on some gross make-up and only embarrass myself.

Slowly a guy stood up and started to clap. Was I getting pity? But later he was followed until the entire audience was clapping. There were even some whistles thrown in here and there. I bowed and wiped my eyes since I had apparently started crying. I then walked back to the dressing room to find Levy crying. What happened?

"Levy what is wrong?!" I asked in panic.

"Y-Your performance! It was beautiful." She said wiping away her tears. Whew! Thank god it wasn't something bad. But wait… how did she see it if she was in here?

"How did you see my performance?" I asked as she pointed to a screen. Seriously. I could have just stayed in here and watched the two people in front of me and waited to exert that energy later. But anyway…

Levy and I parted ways as she went to gym to watch and I went with the other contestants to the stage to wait for the winner to be announced.

As we walked, I suddenly felt super confident. Not because I thought I was going to win but because I think my message was sent to Natsu and it was greatly received.

While we got lined up, I had many compliments but some were just thinks like 'good job' and then they would turn their nose up. Jealous much?

The curtain rose and many stood there, fingers crossed, waiting to hear the winner.

"As you guys remember, there will be a record deal to the winner… so without further ado…" He said as he pulled out an envelope.

"And the winner is…."


End file.
